The Yule Ball
by RonsHorcrux
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry's thoughts on the upcoming Yule Ball... Who will find love and who will be left heartbroken? Some different scenarios added in! Based on the movie and book, rated T because I don't want to get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's POV**

The Gryffindors sat in a large room. The boys on one side and the girls on the left. There was meant to be some big announcement in regards to the Triwizard Tournament. I was looking along the rows of girls and as always, they fell on one particular bushy haired brunette.

As she was chatting to one of the girls on her left, I had time to survey her. I didn't often get the chance to as we were usually a lot closer and it would have been very awkward. I took in her large amount of hair which had been a signature of her for years, and which I have always loved. Her brown eyes widened at something the girl next to her just said and her mouth turned into a smile and showed her now shortened teeth.

I didn't like this about her. I don't know why she felt she had to change herself. She was very pretty, I will admit but her natural beauty is what was really lovely about her. She wasn't a Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil who always wore too much makeup and dressed inappropriately. She had a slender body which I wanted to run my hands over.

_Ronald Weasley! Where did that thought come from?! You can't think about your best friend like that! What are you thinking?! _

I silently cursed myself for thinking this. I don't know where it came from but I didn't feel myself denying the thought. I know that I couldn't think like this however it was very hard when I was surrounded by her all the time. She was just so –

I was brought back from my thoughts as Harry harshly elbowed me in the stomach. He cleared his throat. I gave him a look asking 'What was that for?', and he ever so slightly inclined his head to where the girls were sitting.

Hermione was looking at me, with her head cocked to the side, as if trying to figure something out. She quickly dismissed it though, with a little shake of her head. I could feel my ears turning red as I now knew she must have realised that I was watching her. I ducked my head until I heard McGonagall come into the room which was quickly hushed.

"Now I'm sure that you are all wondering why I have summoned you all here today. I have some exciting news to tell you. As part of the tradition of the Triwizard cup, the host school is to hold the legendary dance called the Yule Ball. As you can assume, this will be a very formal occasion. If you are third year or below, you may not attend the ball unless partnered by an older student and- " started McGonagall, however was quickly interrupted by Lee Jordan.

"Partners?", He cried incredulously. Secretly, I was glad he spoke up. I was quite confused about this whole 'partner' thing.

"Yes, Mr Jordan. You will, if you can find someone willing, accompany a young lady to the ball." McGonagall replied.

The whole room erupted as all the girls talked excitedly and snuck glances at the different boys they fancied while most of the boys groaned at the prospect of having to ask a girl to the ball.

I discreetly looked over to Hermione who had done the same thing to me. I thought I saw hope flash through her eyes but she quickly turned away to chat to a fifth year that I didn't know.

Maybe I could ask Hermione? I mean, she's a girl, and although she is fairly good looking, I doubt that she'll get a date to the ball. I'll probably be the only person willing to go with her, but I better keep my options open and only ask her if completely necessary. Could be a bit awkward otherwise.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly as McGonagall continued to set the guidelines and unfortunately, picked me to accompany her in showing the rest of the students how to waltz. At the few glances I got of Hermione, she was supressing a giggle.

* * *

After the meeting, Harry, Hermione and I went to the common room to get some homework done before dinner. Hermione had her head buried in _Hogwarts: A History _as she had already completed all the mandatory and optional homework. I was itching to start a conversation as we had never really stayed quiet this long before.

"So who do you think you'll ask Harry?" I blurted, unable to stay quiet for much longer. Hermione looked up from her book, obviously interested in Harry's answer.

"I – uhh, well err-" , Harry began.

"Harry plans on asking Cho," answered Hermione. Harry shot her a thankful look, obviously embarrassed as to admit out loud that he liked the fifth year girl.

Harry was eager to continue this conversation and asked "How about you Ron, got anyone you plan on asking?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I knew who he thought I meant. Hermione had now closed her book and had it resting on her lap. She was looking at me expectantly but I couldn't let her think that I thought of her as anything more than a friend. She wouldn't feel the same way, especially not about me.

"I think I'll just try and get one of those Beauxbatons girls. Most of them are fairly good looking, and you know I like how they walk." I said to Harry. Hermione looked a bit disappointed however reopened her book and continued scanning it.

"How about you, Hermione. Anyone that you want to ask you?" Harry asked inquiringly.

She shook her head but then thought better of it. "Actually, I do wish someone would ask me, but I know they never will. What's the point of getting my hopes up, right?"

I looked quizzically at her however she didn't seem to notice as she was now purposally absorbed in her book. "Right…" I replied to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV:

* * *

He was planning on asking someone from Beauxbatons! What was he thinking?! None of them would say yes! He's Ronald Weasley!

He's tall, slim, athletic, caring, sweet, attractive- _Hermione, stop! You are doing it again! _

I was thinking about him again. On second thoughts, someone from Beauxbatons would be lucky to go with Ron. After all, he was actually a pretty nice guy when you consider all he has to offer. It's weird because I'm starting to think that maybe I fancy him. I know that's strange and I shouldn't be thinking like that because after all, he is my best friend.

I have been going to the library a lot more lately to just think but it's not very peaceful in there anymore, because every day it seems Viktor Krum has to come in, closely followed by his fangirls. I sit at my usual spot in the library every day and it seems that Viktor keeps coming one table closer each day, until he is sitting on the chair opposite me.

I was trying to finish off my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in which we had to write an essay about the 3 Unforgivable curses. I was struggling a bit and frowning at my paper, unhappy that I was having trouble.

Krum cleared his throat quietly and I looked up from my essay at him. "Hello," he said.

"Hi, did you need something?" I said unsurely. Why on earth was Viktor Krum talking to me?!

I mean, I'm not anything special. After I got my teeth shrunk though, my appearance changed quite a bit and Ron seemed to notice. He was always asking why I shrunk my teeth and I didn't want to tell him that I was because I felt like I needed to look better. My hair is as bushy as ever and I am not as attractive as Lavender or Parvati, but I just hope that one day, someone will see past my appearances and just like me for me.

"I notice you are having some trouble vith your essay. Can I help in any vay?" he said in a gentlemanly manner.

"Oh." I blushed. "Yes, we have to write an essay on the unforgiveable curses".

"Ve did that last year at Durmstrang." He said moving around the table and coming to sit next to me. "Vat did you need help vith?".

After that, Viktor and I talked happily about our families and about school. We got the essay done in no time and I was really grateful.

"Thank you for helping me with the Viktor." I said, blushing slightly at his intense gaze.

"That is no problem Her-my-oh-ninny." He replied, trying to pronounce my name correctly. I smile. "I vas just vondering, if you vould care to come vith me to ze Yule Ball?"

Pardon? Repeat? Come again? Did Viktor Krum just ask me, Hermione Granger, to the Yule Ball?! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy and yet there was one little part of me that wasn't, hoping that a certain ginger boy would ask.

I stuttered looking for the words to say. "Oh Viktor, that's very kind of you. Do you mind if I just think about it? I'll get back to you in a day or so. I just have a bit to think about…" I said, trying to let him down easy. We were now back at the portrait hole.

"No vorries Her-my-oh-ninny. I vill hear from you soon?" He gently picked up my hand and kissed the back of it before striding off.

I could hear footsteps coming around the corner and two people talking. I instantly recognised them as my boys. Harry and Ron.

I listened to their conversation for a bit, thinking that we would be able to enter the portrait hole together.

"Do you think she's been asked yet? I don't think she has, I don't mean to be mean, but who would?" I could hear Ron's voice saying.

"Well, she might have been. She's smart, funny and you have to admit, she is fairly pretty." Replied Harry in a peacekeeper kind of voice and added suspiciously. "Why are you so worried about who she is going with anyway?"

"What? I can't worry about who my best friend is going with to the ball? I just don't want her to end up with some tosser" huffed Ron. I realised that they were talking about me. Ron was asking Harry if he thought that I had been asked to the ball. He was worried that I would go with someone he didn't approve of. It made me angry that Ron thought he could control who I went with, and he didn't think I would get a date at all! I'll have to inform Viktor tomorrow morning that I would be glad to accompany him to the ball.

"Well if you're so worried then why don't you ask her yourself?" Harry said conversationally. But Ron didn't have time to answer as they turned the corner and saw me standing at the portrait hole.

"Oh, hey Hermione!" called Harry.

"Hey Harry. Ron." I said back. "Asked anyone to the ball yet?"

We stepped through the portrait hole and made our way over to the seats nearest the fire that we occupied nearly every night.

"I tried asking Cho today, but she already has a date" said Harry sadly.

"I haven't asked anyone yet. It's been hard trying to figure out who has the best face AND body. There aren't many girls but I'll try and ask one of them tomorrow" said Ron, looking at Hermione's face of pure anger.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU BASE IT ON? WHO HAS THE BEST FACE AND BODY? RONALD, THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD." I shouted.

"No, it's not! I don't want to go with just anyone!" Ron retorted.

"Some of the nicest girls in the school aren't pretty!"

"Well I obviously won't be going with someone nice to the ball then, will I?"

Harry was eager to calm this down before it turned into a full on fight. "Guys, please calm down. Hermione, I agree with you. Ron, that probably isn't the best way to get girls but it's your date so you can do what you want. Now Hermione, we didn't ask you. Have you been asked to the ball by anyone?"

Ron snorted. He obviously thought I didn't have a chance at going to the ball with someone.

"What was that for?" I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Well, Hermione, let's be honest, if anyone out of the three of us is going to get a date, it's going to be me and Harry…"

I could feel tears start to prick my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall. I couldn't be bothered talking to them anymore and suddenly I felt really tired even though it was only 9 o'clock.

"Thanks, Ron. That really means a lot to me." I said sadly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I tried to keep my tears in, but one sole tear ran down my cheek. With that, I quickly got up and ran up the stairs to my dormitory.

I placed a silencing charm that I had found early that even around my bed and drew my curtains. I cried for a while until I felt sleep consume me.

* * *

**Authors note: Aww poor Hermione! Silly Ron! I am updating probably once every two days! Which I would say is pretty good! Reviews are most welcome and I love love love them! Please give me some advice for new chapters!**

** hprbdfan thankyou so much! Yes, I know! That's why I wanted to start a Yule Ball Fic because it is generally forgotten about because of Half Blood Prince and it is a nice start to their relationship :'). **

**Thankyou and read on! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately still don't own Harry Potter. But I sincerely thank JK Rowling for bringing her characters into my life.

* * *

Ron's POV:

"Thanks, Ron. That really means a lot to me."

What have I done? I am the stupidest person known to man.

I stared at her, comprehending what I had just said. A tear rolled down her cheek. I felt the urge to wipe it away with my thumb but I knew that she would be repulsed by me at the moment. She got up from her chair and ran up to her dormitory where she slammed the door.

Harry looked taken aback. His jaw was nearly on the ground.

"What was that for, Ron? That was completely uncalled for!" he said in complete shock.

I shrugged. I didn't know how to answer Harry at the moment. I could feel the anger radiating out of him now. He had had time to be in shock and I know that he would release his fury onto me. He was Hermione's friend too, after all.

"Ron! What were you thinking?! You can never tell a girl that! Especially not Hermione! She's your friend Ron and she has just as much chance of getting a date to the ball as we do! If not more!" I felt a bit angered by Harry's words, only because they were implying that he may have feelings for Hermione.

Harry did not stop, no, he continued. "No wonder you two always fight! You do everything possible to make her feel terrible! I know, she's told me before!" This, however got me a bit surprised. Hermione talked to Harry about her feelings before? "Why are you so interested in who she is going with anyway, or laughing at her for thinking she'd be able to get a date?" Harry finished, exasperated.

"I know why," said a confident voice behind Harry. He turned around and I saw another familiar red head approach me. Ginny. This was going to be fantastic.

"Ginny? Do you need something?" said Harry politely.

"What I need," she said through gritted teeth, "is to punch my brother." Now I was starting to get scared. I have underestimated Ginny multiple times and she is ten times scarier than Malfoy when she's angry.

I remembered back to the time when I was 7 and she was 6. We were playing happily at the Burrow, Ginny was extremely excited about a new doll our mother had bought her. I asked her for a turn with it and I accidentally dropped the plastic figure. Ginny turned red and ran at me with a wooden spoon she found in the kitchen. Believe it or not, I was bruised for a few days. I now know never to get on Ginny's bad side ever again. So now that she was threatening me, I was feeling very scared.

She pushed past Harry and was no standing directly in front of me. Even though I had a height advantage, her glare send shivers down my spine.

"What did you say to her?!" she roared and silently was grateful that the common room was nearly empty as this would have been very embarrassing.

I tried to act as though I didn't know what she was talking about. "Who?" I said coolly.

"Hermione! She's bawling her eyes out! She somehow put a silencing charm onto her bed which is remarkable in itself. She tried not to let anyone know she was upset but before she could place her charm, the sound of her sobs sounded through the dormitory. She isn't answering to anyone, not even me. So I will ask you once more, what did you say to her?".

Ginny's words made me feel terrible. Hermione was crying because of me. How could I be so stupid? After all the progress that I'd made at the Quidditch World Cup. We were getting along great and it wasn't awkward or anything. Now I have stuffed everything up. Why do I never think before I say stuff?

"I just said that out of me, Harry and Hermione, Harry and I were more likely to get a date than she was…" I said softly, trailing off.

"Way to go, Ron. You tell the girl you like that you think she won't get a date to the dance."

"Well, I never said that she wouldn't, I just inferred that – " Ron stopped dead. Ginny had said that he liked Hermione. "Did you just say that I like Hermione?" he directed to Ginny.

"Well it's true and very obvious, Ron. I see the way that you look at her. How you always try to sit next to her at meal times. How you sometimes play dumb so she can help you with your homework. Ronald, it's a very obvious and you don't do a very good job at trying to hide it either."

I looked to Harry, hoping he would help me out. I sent him a pleading look but he just shrugged.

"She's right, mate. I saw you staring at Hermione the other day when they were telling us about the Yule Ball… or the time on the holidays when you kept giving her those silly grins while she was watching the quidditch final… You don't exactly do a great job of hiding it…" I could see Harry squirming, obviously not knowing how to deal with feelings.

"Honestly guys, I don't know how you formed this conclusion that I fancy Hermione, but I can assure you that I don't. Look, I feel bad about making her cry and I'll try and apologize tomorrow but I don't like Hermione in that way." I tried to reason with them.

Ginny looked amused. "Whatever you say, Ron. But just think about this, why do you think you are so obsessed and worried about who is taking Hermione to the ball." After that, she walked off up to her dormitory. Harry felt like everything had been said and also made his way up to bed.

Ron took this time alone in the common room to ponder what Ginny had said. Why was he so obsessed if Hermione had been asked to the ball or not? Why did he always look at the boys who talked to Hermione, sizing them up to see if they would be a good date for her? Why did he feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when Harry asked her if she had a date or who she was going with?

There was only one answer for it… but he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it.

* * *

**Authors note: So what do you think Ron's answer is?! Please give me some other ideas for POV's to include in upcoming chapters! Wow, two updates in one day, I'm getting pretty excited! Also, please give me some ideas for a new story that I would like to start! Read and review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV:**

I looked in the mirror and was shocked at the image that greeted me. My hair was a mess, a mix of tears and knots. My eyes were still slightly puffy and very red. And the end of my nose was red from sniffling. Ron had done this to me.

I sent the letter off that morning. I know I couldn't have just marched up to the Slytherin table at breakfast and tell Viktor my answer. That would get me into more trouble with Ron. No, it would be better if Ron didn't know. At least until the night.

I reread the letter over in my mind.

_Viktor,_

_I would be delighted to accompany you to the Yule Ball! I'm so very sorry about making you wait for an answer, I just had a lot to think about! _

_Thank you so much for asking me and I can't wait to see you there! _

_Hermione_

I sound like a love sick puppy. I don't even like Viktor though! I like Ro- . No, Hermione. You can't think like that! Ronald is your best friend. Best friend. Does that mean something to you? You cannot have any feelings for him that are not platonic. Especially seeing as Ron would never feel the same way about me.

I mean, I was just some know-it-all, bushy haired teacher's pet who nagged him all the time. How could he ever like me? He was so much better than me and deserved only the best.

After I sent the owl, I quickly stopped by the common room to change into some muggle clothing as today was our Hogsmeade trip. I was planning on telling Ginny who I was going to the ball with and we were going clothes shopping.

It had completely slipped my mind that Ron and I had a fight last night until I saw my face this morning and him pacing the common room floor, looking like he was rehearsing lines. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. I didn't want to talk to him at that moment so I raced upstairs and got changed into a tight fitting pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt which hugged my curves well but didn't make me look like I was trying to look inappropriate.

After getting changed I went to Ginny's bed to see where she was. She had left a note for me.

_Hermione,_

_Gone down to breakfast early. Meet me there and then we can head off. Also, I asked Harry and Ron if they'd like to join us. Please don't be mad. _

_Ginny x_

The traitor! I can't believe it! She knew about the fight Ron and I had last night and yet she still decided to invite them. Although, if I was in her shoes, I probably would've done the same thing.

She has been ogling over Harry since her first year. I can tell she really wants him to ask her to the ball and Ron is her brother. It's only natural she wants to invite them. This is also probably one of her little plans to try and get Ron and I to make up. Not likely. Not much I can do about it now.

I headed out of the dormitory and was about to walk down the last step when I heard someone talking in the common room. I would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Ron.

"Hermione… Look, I'm really sorry that I said that because… No. That doesn't sound right. Um, Hermione, you are my best friend but… No, that's not right either…" He was rehearsing something to say to me? Well whatever it was, it could wait until I had had my breakfast.

I took the last step down and silently walked across the common room to the portrait hole. I wasn't looking at Ron and he didn't know I was there. I intended to keep it that way. I opened the portrait hole and just stepped outside when I heard him say my name. "Hermione! Wait!"

I broke into a jog until I reached the Great Hall. I slowed down and looked around until I found a familiar shade of red hair amongst the Gryffindor table. As it was only early, there weren't very many people at the tables, and that's how I liked it.

I began to wander over to Ginny and sat down next to her with a bowl of porridge. It immediately warmed my insides and I was glad for it.

"You got my note?" she asked cautiously, taking a sip of juice.

"Yes, I did. And although Ronald and I are having some difficulties at the moment, I will accept your decision and still accompany you to Hogsmeade". I said the last part with a grin.

She returned it however her gaze soon shifted uncomfortably to the entrance. Another tuft of Weasley red hair was making their way over to our table. A 14 year old, gangly, freckled, red headed boy made his way over and sat opposite Ginny and I.

"Morning girls," he said in a sing song voice. How could he just waltz in here and expect everything to be fine? I am not playing that game with him. He will know how I feel by the way I treat him by the end of breakfast.

"Hey Ron," said Ginny casually, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Ronald." I said simply, glaring momentarily at him before returning to my porridge.

I could visibly see him squirming in the seat across from me. I tried to hide my smile and managed to pull it off. What did he expect? That we would instantly be friends again? No way!

Suddenly, a beautiful chocolate coloured owl came and fluttered beside me. It had a letter tied around its ankle and it was addressed to me in lovely, cursive writing. Ron reached out to grab it but I slapped his hand away.

"It is addressed to me." I spoke through my teeth.

I ripped the letter off the owls leg and started to stroke it absentmindedly. After opening the letter, I recognised the writing and started choking on my juice. Ginny helped me recover and she took the letter from my hand, reading it aloud for everyone to hear.

_Hermione, _

_Thank you so much for your reply. I am very excited to be attending the ball with you. I hope you like my owl, Poppy. She reminds me so much of your eyes. See you at the ball._

_V_

Ginny squealed. I hadn't told her who had asked me to the ball yet and I didn't particularly want to have that conversation with Ron around.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you had a date to the ball?" she exclaimed.

"I was going to tell you, Gin. I swear I was. I was going to tell you on the way to Hogsmeade. There was a lot to talk about and I was hoping you would be able to pick a dress the suited who I was going with…" I blushed.

Ron was fuming. He was gripping his spoon so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"So. Who is taking you to the dance, Hermione?" he said stonily.

"I don't see why that would be any of your business, Ron. As I recall, you didn't think I would get a date in the first place. I believe it was 'If anyone out of the three of us is going to get a date, it's going to be me and Harry'. And from the look of it, you still don't have a date." I replied, just as cold but mocking his words.

Ron looked taken aback. "Yes, well, you know I didn't mean any of that stuff, Hermione. I was just…" he trailed off.

"Being stupid, neglectful, disrespectful, rude and impolite?" I answered for him.

Again, he looked baffled. I directed my next statement to Ginny. "Look Gin, I was really looking forward to our time together today but I don't think I'm feeling up to it. I can get mum to send me in one of my dresses from home to wear but I don't feel like going to Hogsmeade today. Have fun with Harry and I'll see you when you get back, yeah?" .

"Oh no you don't Hermione! This day was meant to be for us two! Don't let Ron being a git spoil that! And Ron! Apologize to Hermione now! What you said to her last night was rude and very disrespectful and I can't believe you would say that to any woman!" Ginny roared.

"Gin, it's okay. I don't expect an apology. From anyone. Ron was speaking his mind and I can't get angry at that. Sure, it was hurtful and made me a little upset, I don't care anymore and it's over. Let it go." I said tiredly.

This time however, it was Ron who spoke up. "No, Ginny's right. I was being a total prat to you, Hermione, and for that, I am deeply sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that and I was a bit upset about not finding a date that I took it out on you… Please forgive me." He hung his head low and was looking at his breakfast as if it was the most appealing thing in the world.

"I'll come to Hogsmeade," I said and Ginny's face lit up. "But that doesn't mean we are okay." I said unemotionally, looking at Ron. The look of hope vanished from his face and he started to stare at his porridge again, not actually eating it, but just pushing it around in his bowl.

"So which lucky guy is taking you to the ball, Hermione?" Ginny piped up. Ron's head snapped up and waited expectantly for my answer.

"Well, um, that's an interesting question you see. He's uh- well…" I said, avoiding the two Weasley gazes currently focused upon me. "Can I tell you later, Gin?" I gave her a look which she knew meant that Ron wasn't able to hear this. She nodded and looked over our heads at Harry who had just appeared through the doors of the hall. She beckoned him over.

"Hey, Harry!" she said casually.

"Morning, Gin", he replied back. He realized that Ron and I weren't really on speaking terms and left it at that. "Ready to go?" he said shortly after wolfing down his breakfast.

We all got up and made our way into Hogsmeade. There was an uncomfortable silence most of the way before Ginny and I moved forward and the boys moved back. Each group talked quietly.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So?! What do you think?! Please let me know! Next chapter will be Harry's point of view!**

**Please read and review! Reviews let me know where to go with this story! They help me decide which POVs to do next and what other information I need to include or to where to go with this story! Please, please, please review! It would mean the world to me! **

**Read on :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Harry's POV:**

"I tried, mate. I really did. I don't know why she is still angry at me." Ron huffed beside me. He has just told me he tried to apologize to Hermione. I thought, after all the apologies he has done before, this would top them all. According to Ginny however, it wasn't.

"I know you tried, mate. And just give her a few days and she'll have to come around. Just try to enjoy the day and compliment and help her in any way that you can." I replied with a smile.

Soon enough, we reached the Three Broomsticks where we decided that we would get a butterbeer before we helped the girls go dress shopping. It was pretty quiet for most of the time whilst we were drinking our butterbeers and I had time to think over what Ginny had said last night.

_"I see the way that you look at her. How you always try to sit next to her at meal times. How you sometimes play dumb so she can help you with your homework." _

Ginny was right. I know how Ron sometimes squeezes in between Hermione and I at dinner, when there is plenty of room on the other side. And I know that Ron is a pretty smart guy. He doesn't usually have problems on his homework or essays unless they are the same as me. But the easy ones, he asks Hermione to help him out with, just so he can be close to her and hear her voice.

I don't know if he knows it yet, but I think he fancies her. He wouldn't tell me of all people though. I'm not very good with feelings, especially other peoples. It might be a bit to get use to as well. Ron and Hermione. Together. But it won't happen just yet, that I'm sure of. They are both too stubborn to admit that they fancy each other.

I was bought back from my thoughts by Ginny tapping me on my shoulder.

"Earth to Harry," she said staring deep into my eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just a bit out of it…" I responded, staring at my feet. Anywhere but her gorgeous, piercing eyes.

"That's quite alright. Are you ready to go?" she asked. "But, I gave Ron this option also. You don't have to come if you don't want to. It will probably be quite boring and I don't know if you would like it and I don't want to make you feel like you are obliged to go."

"What is Ron doing?" I said, glancing at him.

"He's coming along" she smiled smugly at him.

"Well, I can't leave him all by himself now, can I?" In all honesty, I wanted to spend the day with my two best friends and Ginny. Ginny grinned and tugged the rest of us along.

We exited the Three Broomsticks and Ginny directed us through to an alley that I had never entered before. It was full of girls' clothing and I now knew why I hadn't ventured down here. We stopped outside a shop with a bright pink sign with black curly writing on it. It read: _Madam Bethania's Frocks for All Occasions_

Ginny and Hermione entered whilst Ron and I shared a look and silently followed them. When we entered the girls were already looking through the racks for something for Ginny. It had been decided earlier that we would find something for Ginny, and then find something for Hermione. Ginny entered a dressing room with arms laden full of dresses. I was quite anxious to see what she would be wearing.

Hermione stood right next to the dressing room whilst Ron and I sat on the couch at the end. We received many strange looks from the female shoppers but just brushed them off.

Ginny came out of the dressing room in the first dress she tried on. I know Ron would punch me for saying this, but she looked stunning.

The dress was baby blue at the top and flowed down to her waist where it turned into a pale pink. The dress made her hair look a lot less violent shade of red and made her eyes pop. The youngest Weasley looked amazing. Ron caught me staring but didn't say anything about it. Ginny noticed as well and blushed slightly.

"You look good, Gin" smiled Ron.

"Good? Ronald Weasley, do you have eyes? She looks fantastic! I wouldn't be surprised if all the boys weren't lining up for her at the ball!" retorted Hermione, looking angrily at Ron.

"I think I'll take this one. No need to try on all the others. Let's get a dress for you, Hermione!" said Ginny, clearly trying to prevent the awkwardness.

"Sounds great, Gin!" replied Hermione.

Ron and I waited where we were at the end of the dressing room. Ginny and Hermione returned a few minutes later, thankfully only carrying a few dresses.

Hermione entered the dressing room and Ron sat up a bit straighter, awaiting her to come out and show us the dress. After a few minutes, Hermione exited the dressing room and everyone gasped. Ron nearly choked on his spit and I had to help him recover.

To say Hermione looked good was an understatement. She shined. I saw Ron's jaw physically drop the ground and his eyes were popping out of his head. No one spoke for a few moments and Hermione took this as she looked completely horrid and quickly entered back into the dressing room. Ginny, however had other plans for her.

"No way, Hermione! Get back out here! Boys, tell her what you think!" she demanded.

"Hermione, you look great! Like, really, really great!" I said honestly. And it was the truth. She had on a cobalt blue dress that flowed to her waist, narrowed around it and then flowed out again to around her knees. It made her look slender and with an athlete's body. The guy who asked her to the dance would be very lucky indeed.

Hermione blushed at my comment. "Thanks, Harry" she breathed, looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I hoped that Ron would still remember my words about trying to compliment her and be as nice to her as possible, but it seemed he didn't.

"You look alright, Hermione. I don't think the colour suits, but you don't look half bad." Ron said casually.

Ginny however was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. But I know Ginny, and I knew she was going to make Ron snap out of his senses. Hermione looked really uncomfortable, she looked really sad at what Ron had said and was just about to go back into the dressing room when Ginny had a lightbulb moment.

"Wait, Hermione! We need to test how this dress would do whilst you are dancing! Since Ronald doesn't seem to like it very much, would Harry like to do the honours?" she directed at me.

I think I knew where she was going with this so I just played along. "Of course." I walked up to Hermione. "Can I have this dance?" I asked in a gentlemanly tone.

"Well of course you can!" Hermione replied excitedly. I place my hand on her waist and took her other hand whilst she put her hand on my shoulder. We started to dance and I wouldn't like to admit this, but it was so much fun. Just dancing with my best friend. I spun her around and then lifted her up into the air.

Her eyes lit up in a way that I hadn't seen since last night and she giggled madly until we finished. Ron had his hands balled into fists and was clenching them so tight his knuckles were white. He stared at me and I saw a flicker of emotion go through his eyes – jealousy?

After Hermione and I finished dancing, Ginny tutted. "No, I don't think this is the dress for you, Hermione. It's lovely but I don't think that it's the right dress, it's a little too constricting for dancing and it doesn't fit you properly. If you look carefully, it should hug your waist a bit more," she motioned the dress and pulled it a bit revealing how much of the dress didn't hug her body. Hermione was really quite slim. "So why don't you try the periwinkle one on there? Don't come out when you have it on though. I think it's the one and I don't want anyone to see it until the night!" she beamed.

As Hermione moved back into the change rooms, Ginny stalked over to us and hit Ron over the head with the nearest item she could find. This happened to be one of the books that was kept in the dressing room to read whilst others were changing, and was really quite hard. She muttered something along the lines of 'stupid prat' before we heard Hermione's calls from inside the dressing room.

Ginny marched over and her eyes popped out of her head. Her jaw, similar to Ron, dropped to the floor. "Hermione," she breathed, "you look breathtaking. You are definitely getting that one!"

Hermione changed again and her and Ginny both paid for their dresses at the counter. Ron looked wistfully over at Hermione who was smiling and laughing at a joke Ginny had just made. At times like these, I knew how it felt to be Ron. To like someone, Ginny in my case, who would never like you back. Although, the difference between Ron and I is that Ron may actually have a chance with Hermione, if he can learn to keep his mouth shut and say the right things.

It still seems a bit weird, to have my best friends secretly like each other. They thought I didn't notice in third year, when I was nearly attacked by a hippogriff that Hermione grabbed and clung to Ron's arm until his face turned into the colour of his hair and Hermione let go immediately, completely red in the face also.

They think I don't notice the looks they give each other when they aren't looking either. I'm smarter than they think. I just don't know what's going to happen at the Yule Ball!

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been like a whole day since I updated! Sorry! So things are getting worse and worse for Ron! How will he react when he finds out Hermione's date? Did you like the Harry POV? Don't know if I should include another one! **

**Please read and review! I love reviews (have I mentioned that? Well, I do!)**

**Read on! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him. Those rights are purely JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Ginny POV:**

Ronald would have to be the most idiotic out of all my brothers. He actually has no clue, and I was going to tell both him and Hermione that.

Once we had finished at Madam Bethania's, we started up to the castle. I walked along with Hermione, who had her arm linked through mine. The tip of her nose was slightly pink from the cold, but however also happens when she gets a compliment from Ron, which, at the moment is never. He use to compliment her all the time. Her face was nearly constantly red and his ears were nearly always the same colour as his hair. That stopped though, as soon as the Yule Ball was announced.

"Hey, Hermione…" I started.

"Yeah," she replied casually.

"You don't happen to like my brother, do you?" I pressed further, a bit more unsure.

"Well, which one, Gin?" she said back, smiling.

"Ron."

"Of course I like him, Gin! We are only having a little fight, it's not like I'm going to go and completely hate him!" she said, exasperated.

"No. I know you like him. I mean, well," I tried to say this as easy as possible. "Is there any chance that you fancy Ron?" I finished softly.

She stopped dead in her tracks and Harry stopped from in front of us, glancing at my face unsurely.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny! No, no and absolutely not! Firstly, he's your brother. Secondly, he's my best friend. And thirdly," she started to lower her voice, "he would never fancy me."

I could only reply with 4 words.

"You have no idea."

And honestly, she didn't. Ron isn't dumb. He purposely asks Hermione for help with his homework just so he can be close to her. He 'accidentally' brushes his arm against hers and they both blush ferociously. He stares at her while she fixes up his essays and takes deep breathes just to inhale her scent. He doesn't think I notice when he pushes Harry aside to squeeze into the small space next to Hermione at breakfast. He thinks I don't notice the looks he gives her when she isn't looking, and he doesn't know that she returns them when his head is down. He thinks I doesn't notice, that I'm just his kid sister, but I notice a lot more than the both of them combined.

We made our way up to the castle and before we stepped a foot in, I felt Hermione's arm the was linked with mine jerk back harshly. I turned around at the same time as my brunette friend and saw that Ron had Hermione's other arm and was trying to tug her away from me.

"Can I err- talk to you Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Alone." He stated, more determined and meeting my eye. My arm locked around Hermione's tighter but she just smiled softly at me.

"It's okay, Gin. I'll be in in a minute." I glanced unsure of what Ron was playing at, but she unlooped my arm from hers and gave me a little nudge reassuringly into the castle. She better tell me everything.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

I looked at Ron expectantly. His mass of red hair had a few snowflakes in it and I resisted the urge to pull them out with my fingers. His eyes were facing the floor and he took a few deep breaths. He opened his mouth a few times, and then closed it, obviously not sure on how to start this conversation.

He finally looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

That was it? 'I'm sorry?' Who does he think he's kidding?

"Okay." I replied coldly, and turned on my heel to go back to the castle. I was pulled back again and the firm grasp on my forearm was sending immense amounts of heat and goosebumps all around my body. Ron turned me round and his other hand found my other arm and he grabbed onto it. He now started at me with such intensity that it was beginning to scare me.

"No, Hermione. You don't understand. I'm so sorry. Unbelievably sorry. Uncomprehendingly sorry." I was surprised at his big words but I didn't show it and let him continue. " I have been a bloody arse to you, Hermione. And you didn't deserve it. You never deserve it. I guess when I'm around you my mouth doesn't know what to say and my brain decides to say the thing that will hurt you the most which is really stupid but I can't help it. I'm sorry for the time in first year when I said that you were a nightmare, because you weren't and aren't. I'm sorry for the time in second year that you got yourself petrified just so you could help me and Harry. I'm also sorry for the time in second year that I didn't come and visit you more when you were a cat. I'm sorry I never said thank you to you that time in third year when you helped me out of the Whomping Willow with Harry."

He paused for a moment catching his breath but continue almost suddenly.

"I'm sorry for all the times where I have taken advantage of your brains and you to help me with my homework. I'm sorry that I never realise how much of an amazing friend you are. I'm sorry that I don't acknowledge all the amazing things you do for me and Harry, like figuring out riddles, researching long hours in the library about Nicolas Flamel and basalisks and taking ten thousand more lessons than you should be. I'm sorry that I take you for granted all the time and make smart remarks that are mean. I'm sorry that I make fun of your appearance even when you look stunning, like just before in Madam Bethania's and I'm sorry that I never apologize for any of these things beforehand."

He again paused to catch his breath. He looked me in the eyes and my breath hitched and I felt the tears threaten to make an appearance.

"And lastly, Hermione. I'm sorry that I am not as good a friend to you, as you are to me." He breathed, almost silently.

I couldn't help the emotions run over me. I rushed forward and enveloped Ron into a hug and squeezed him so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't breathe. He was stiff for a few seconds, obviously I caught him off guard, but those moments were very short and soon he melted into me and wrapped his arms around my waist. After what felt like a lifetime, I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"Well, I better go and find Harry…" he stated quietly.

I nodded but before he headed up the stairs I grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "You're right. You aren't a good friend," I started, "you're a great friend." With that, I kissed him on the cheek lightly and hurried up the steps and into the castle. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I could've sworn I saw him touch his cheek where I kissed him, and a blush furiously rise to his cheeks.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**SO?! 2 POV's... Too much? Or just right? How about Ron's apology? Do you think Hermione was right to forgive him, or should he have said more?! Dont know what to do for my next chapter... Ideas please!? **

**Please read and review! I love reviews! They make me happy! :) **

**Read on! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Ginny POV:**

Hermione walked into the dormitory with a spring in her step. She looked positively happy. I don't know what my daft brother did, but it seemed to have made a difference. Hermione looks like she is glowing. I wonder if Ron asked Hermione to the ball. No, he can't have. Hermione already told me she had a date, and my brother would not have been game enough to ask her anyway. So why was she so happy?

She plonked down onto her bed and sighed a very content sigh and smiled dazedly to herself. I pounced onto the bed next to her and gave her an expectant look.

"Spill. Now." I demanded, but excitement laced my voice.

"He apologized." She stated simply.

"But what did he say? You look exceptionally happy!" I giggled in excitement.

"He told me all the things he was ever sorry for. And I mean everything. He started from first year and told me all the things he underestimated me for, and how he's sorry he has never said thank you to me and just all the things he is sorry for. It was beautiful." She stated dreamily.

Ron had finally done something right. And I was extremely happy. Happy for him. Happy for Hermione. Happy for Harry not having to tip toe around his two best friends anymore. It made me feel a rush of emotions. Most of it was pride. I was so proud of my brother, for finally manning up. He was very lucky to be friends with Hermione and now he realised it. Hopefully now, this will mean that she gets to come over more on the holidays!

Hermione has always been welcome at the Burrow. This year, she even came with us to the Quidditch World Cup where the sexual tension between her and Ron was starting to build. In a few years' time, it will be unbearable. I was broken out of my reverie by Hermione's sigh again.

"Well that's fantastic, Hermione! It's about time he did that." I said honestly. "By the way, you haven't told me who you're going with to the ball yet!"

"Well… You see, it's a funny story that, uh- err…" she started.

"Just tell me Hermione!" I snapped.

"Bictre Crumb" she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"A little louder" I pushed on.

"Viktor Krum." She said louder this time, finally meeting my gaze.

"Are you serious?" When she nodded and looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks, I knew she wasn't lying. "Well that's fantastic, Hermione! Just imagine how jealous Ron will be?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course! When he sees you with Viktor Krum, he's going to blow his top! And finally realise what he feels for you!"

"What do you mean, Gin?"

"He fancies you, Hermione! And from the look of it, you fancy him too!"

Her eyes opened wide at this statement and her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. "N-no Gin. I do not fancy Ron! That's just- that's absurd! Preposterous! No Gin, please don't think that. We are best friends, my feelings for him are purely platonic." She stuttered and then nodded, as if she was convincing herself of what she was saying.

"That's exactly what Ron said…" I muttered.

"Well then it must be true." She stated simply.

"Hey Hermione, would you mind reading over my potions essay before we head down to dinner?" I asked.

"Of course!" she pounced onto my homework and read over it quickly. Sometimes she looked up and stared into the distance, muttering something under her breath, as if to remember something and then continue reading. "It's great, Gin! Really good. Although, you need to change the essence of banetril to the essence of barnabile, otherwise it will turn the wrong colour and go from a nice purple colour, to a yucky green, which may be able to scrape you an Acceptable at OWL level."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She really was an amazing girl. I couldn't wait for the day when Ron finally woke up to his feelings.

* * *

Hermione and I headed down to dinner, chatting excitedly about the ball. After she told me that she was going with Viktor Krum, I contemplated how Ron would react. I knew he would be jealous, but I wasn't sure if he would be angry. Making her out to be some sort of traitor, especially if he ended up asking her and he was turned down. He would most likely wallow in his own pity, thinking how he would never be good enough for Hermione. Especially when she had a top ranked Quidditch player after her. He would be pretty gutted, and probably not look at Hermione the same way for a while. And most likely, he would make a fool of himself and get Hermione angry, like he always does.

After living with Ron for my whole life, this is what I expected to happen at the Yule Ball. I'm just hoping that it doesn't turn out that way.

I was dragged from my thoughts as Hermione waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Ginny…"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"That's perfectly alright. I was just asking if you wanted some more chicken?" she queried, handing me a bowl full of tender chicken breast marinated with some sort of sauce. It was great but I was waiting for dessert, and I told Hermione that.

She placed the chicken back on the table and looked at the doors of the Great Hall. A raven haired boy and his tall ginger friend were making their way over to us. As I was sitting next to Hermione, the walked around the other side of the table and slipped in so Ron was facing Ginny and Harry was facing Hermione.

They chatted politely for a while and the topic soon changed to the Yule Ball, as it always did. Harry and Ron still didn't have dates. Ron looked longingly over at Hermione and he suddenly burst out "Hermione, you're a girl!"

"Oh, well spotted" she huffed, pushing around her pie in her plate.

"Would you fancy coming to the ball with me?" he said, in a manner like Fred did when he asked Angelina. He had his arms up, pretending to dance with someone. "I mean, it's one thing for a bloke to turn up without a date, but for a girl…"

"I'll have you know Ronald, that I won't be going alone to the ball. Believe it or not someone's already asked me." She said through gritted teeth, she got up from the table, and gave Ron a glare that made shivers go down my own spine. "And I said yes", she spat. With that, she marched out of the hall.

Ron looked to Harry and he shrugged. He looked at me and I gave him a disappointed look. "I better go and check how upset she is, I've made my own gage and everything to measure how much you've screwed up." He looked bewildered and a little ashamed. But most of all, he looked sad. At times like these, I really did feel bad for my brother.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I don't know about this chapter... It was kind of a filler chapter and I have had no idea what to write about. This story is frustrating me because I don't know where to go from here on in. I'm thinking of starting another story, or doing a one-shot. Any ideas?**

**Please read and review, so I know whether or not to continue. **

**Also, nearly 1000 reads! Thank you so much to everyone! **

**Please review, you have no idea how much I love them. And they really spur me on!**

**Read on :) **


End file.
